Mastema, The Godslayer
Backstory Growing up in a place of feverish worship of the gods isn't fun for everyone, all those pompous clergymen telling you how much better they are than you! After being banished from your birthplace and left to die your opinion on religion wouldn't be too highly, although Mastema takes it a step further to vowing to murder every god! Uncovering secrets of black magic within the hearts of men, wanting to usher in a godless age of darkness! On his travels he discovered an old slumbering evil known was Pandora. He released her and attempted to go on devastating crusade before being taken down by a blonde hero before world-wide spread could be attained. After the dark war they went into hiding, Pandora creating a cult of sorts as Mastema got followers, soon a militarized kingdom was established. The Fangs of Humanity. Although Mastema kept out of the high ranks and set up his on small branch of warriors he handpicked. He rests with them, training day in and day out as the kingdom slowly grows. For now he travels as somewhat as a mercenary in loose terms. Helping out the FoH and any allies. Personality A man on a mission, Mastema is no nonsense, often having an angry look to his face. He speaks his mind and sometimes struggles to hold back his thoughts too. Somewhat awkward around women and doesn’t get traditional romance. Has a prevalent hatred of gods and their worshipers, extremely distrusting to even innocent deities and the like. Though on the other hand he has a soft spot for animals, namely mammals, writing in a journal about them even if there’s already logs on them. Appearance Mastema is a tall man, kind of lanky but toned with dark skin. Their hair is black, often pulled into a ponytail or brushed back to let it flow, with the cost of a cowlick sticking out. They have amber eyes that turn red under stress, along with large eyebrows and elvish ears that can show emotion when his face is stoic. All and all a regular human. However he has fur on his neck that goes onto his cheeks, and fur on his backside which turn into a fully developed tail, being more bushy at the tip. Oh and his left arm is mostly transformed, long fur on most of it besides his palm, easily twice his right hand's size. Short Power Description Mastema doesn't have much special things going on with him. The dark arts is simply a deeper more primal form of chi you could say. It courses through his body, making him stronger. And as such the energy can be transferred to spells. A spellsword some could call him, he mostly uses baseless dark spells, but has some lighting up his sleeve as well. However the most important part is with the dark arts he can bring out the literal beast in him, he tends to stick with his more humanoid form and shift his arms into larger and furry beast claws to attack. But if the situation calls for it he can fully transform into a wolf-like beast maybe twice as big as he was. Powers Supernatural Conditioning (Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, & Stamina) Indomitable Will Self-Transcendence Low Regeneration Feral Mind (Semi-Beast & Beast only) WIP Skills Advanced Swordsmanship Dark Magic Lightning Magic Dark Lighting Magic Pain Tolerance Weapons Blades of Humanity: Twin black sabres Mastema wields, contains dark power even when not used by him. Beast Greatsword: A large curved blade with a flat top, summoned once he enters his beast form. Weightier than the previous two blades as expected Armor/Acessories Darksilver Helm: Darksilver Chestplate: Darksilver Guantlets: Darksilver Greaves: Full Body Chainmail: Ring of Fire Protection: Ring of Arcane Protection: Forms Base Semi-Beast: Only a very slight boost in power, gives him extra height along with large beast claws. Fur covers his body a bit more. Beast: Twice as big, similar multiplier in power. Look not finalized, but just imagine that pic with a larger left hand ^ Techniques Force: An area of force explodes out, knocking things away. Can be used in a myriad of ways such as to propel himself and fly by using it over and over through his feet. Wave Slash: A wave of dark energy he can send with his blades. Silence: An area of effect spell that disables both his and his opponent’s magic or expulsion of ki for a fair hand-to-hand fight. Strengths WIP Weaknesses Low fire and arcane defense (even with rings) Tricks and underhanded tactics can slip him up Aggressive fighting style is punishable Easily angered into a fight Susceptible to sensory overload, especially in beast form Terrible at espionage and undercover infiltration Gallery File:Semibeast.png|Semi-Beast Form File:Armor.png|Doodle Concept of his Armor File:Armoralone.png|Blue Sketch of his Armor File:Modern.png|Modern Clothing Category:Character Category:Ztar's Characters Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villains Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sabre Users